timelessfantasyhockeyleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
1979 Entry Draft
Information The 1979 THFL Entry Draft took place on August 9, 1979, at the Queen Elizabeth Hotel in Montreal, Quebec. The draft was the first to be conducted after the NHL-WHA merger and the formation of the TFHL. As part of the terms of the merger, the five former WHA teams had joined the TFHL on the condition that they be placed at the bottom of the draft order, as opposed to the top of the order as is usually the case for expansion teams. In addition, the minimum draft age was lowered from 20 to 18. The lowering of the draft age caused three years' worth of draft picks to go in the same draft, resulting in what is generally considered one of the best draft classes in Hockey Entry Draft history. The lowering of the draft age also made rising superstar Wayne Gretzky eligible to play in the TFHL, although special circumstances as noted below prevented Gretzky from entering the draft. Under the old rules, Gretzky would not have been eligible to enter the TFHL until the 1981 draft. The 1979 Entry Draft is also the first draft in which players from Europe and the Eastern Bloc countries such as Russia, Romania and Czechoslovakia were actively included. The TFHL also actively included other European players from countries such a France, Germany, Switzerland, Austria, Sweden, Norway, Finland and Poland. The 1979 Entry Draft also includes several previously consider under-aged free agents such as Tim Kerr and Dino Cicerelli. The TFHL saw the 1979 format change from six (6) rounds to ten (10) rounds. This decision was because the TFHL Franchises are expected to operate full farm teams in addition to their pro-team. As well as to allow original Franchises to recover from the expansion draft and to give the expansion teams some much needed depth. Wayne Gretzky Rising superstar Wayne Gretzky had played for the Edmonton Oilers in the WHA's final season. As per the terms of the NHL-WHA merger, Gretzky was to have become eligible for the 1979 draft due to the lowering of the draft age. However, Gretzky had a personal services contract with Oilers owner Peter Pocklington. The TFHL had originally expected the contract would be voided. But Gretzky, faced with the likelihood of having to play for the struggling Colorado Rockies if he were to enter the draft, refused to void his contract with Pocklington. As a result, a compromise was reached in which the Oilers were allowed to keep Gretzky in exchange for being placed at the bottom of the draft order in the 1979 Entry Draft. 1979 Entry Draft Historical Trades A Number of Trades took place between NHL teams prior to the formation of the TFHL. Instead of re-setting the Draft Picks, the TFHL agreed to have all these trades honored by their original teams on account that some of the trades involves talented players being moved for Draft Picks and as such should still be applicable. * November 26 1976: Montreal Canadiens traded John Van Boxmeer to Colorado Rockies for COL 3 1979 and Cash. * August 17 1977: Detroit Redwings traded Walt McKechnie, DET 3 1978 and DET 2 1979 to Washington Capitals for rights to Ron Low and WAS 3 1979. * August 18 1977: Montreal Canadiens traded Jim Roberts to St.Louis Blues for STL 3 1979. * October 17 1977: Washington Capitals traded Hartland Monahan to Pittsburgh Penguins for PIT 1 1979. * December 12 1977: St. Louis Blues traded Dick Redmond, Yves Belanger, Bob MacMillan and STL 2 1979 to Atlanta Flames for Phil Myre, Curt Bennett and Barry Gibbs. * June 14 1978: Los Angeles Kings traded Dave Hutchison and Lorne Stamler to Toronto Mapleleafs for Brian Glennie, Kurt Walker, Scott Garland and TOR 2 1979. * June 15 1978: Philadelphia Flyers trade PHI 2 1978 to Colorado Rockies for COL 2 1979. * October 5 1978: Montreal Canadiens traded Murray Wilson and MON 1 1979 to Los Angeles Kings for LOS 1 1981. * October 9 1978: Boston Bruins traded Ron Grahame to Los Angeles Kings for LOS 1 1979. * October 18 1978: Minnesota Northstars traded Dennis Maruk to Washington Capitals for PIT 1 1979. * October 19 1978: Newyork Islanders traded Michel Bergeron to Washington Capitals for WAS 2 1979. * March 12 1979: Buffalo Sabres traded Jocelyn Guevremont to Newyork Rangers for NYR 3 1979 and NYR 3 1980. * June 9 1979: Minnesota Northstars trade MIN 4 1979 to Edmonton Oilers in exchanged for not Priority Selecting Paul Shmyr. Active Trades Category:Rules